It Hurts
by WestonFollower
Summary: Jackson is freaking out, April is scared, and the damn baby just wants out


**Title: It Hurts**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Japril **

**Setting: Sometime in the future.**

**Summary: Jackson is freaking out, April is scared, and the damn baby just wants out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: I hope you like this! It popped in my mind when I was daydreaming in class. I'm 15 so I know nothing about childbirth. I hope I get it a little right. The birth will be shorter than its supposed to be because I don't think you want to read 12 hours of childbirth. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

April waddled over to the nurses' station where Dr. Hunt was. It was a quiet day only one major case. It was getting close to 8 so the crazies will be coming in soon. April rubbed her back and took a sip of her tea, the only thing that kept her from getting sick.

"Kepner I told you, you shouldn't be here."

April rolled her eyes at him, "And I told you a Kepner is designed to make babies. I still have a week from my due date, I'm fine."

Hunt smiled at her, "Oh yeah what if the baby is part Avery?" Then something caught his eye on the news, "Turn that up." A nearby nurse turned up the TV.

"_A bridge has collapsed today. Nearly 100 are injured and 20 are dead. The only hospital opened today is The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital since the storm last night knocked out the power in other nearby hospitals." _

April felt sick, so many people lost their lives and more were injured. "Ok listen up everyone! We have at least 100 injured people coming. We need to tag them to make it quick. Green is minor, red major, and black means they're gone. Ok lets go people! The more organized this is the more lives we save."

Everyone springs into action.

Soon the hospital is filled with screaming, crying, blood, and death.

A covered in blood April runs past Jackson, who calls out to her, "Hey what are you still doing here?" He follows her down the steps.

"There's 100 injured people, there's no way I'm leaving." Jackson grabs her arm making her stop.

"Yeah and your pregnant!"

"Yes and I just watched a mother die. So you can keep telling me things I already know or you can let me do my job!" April runs down the stairs and Jackson goes back to his patients.

April stitches up a little boys head, "That's it!" She gets up quickly to go assist someone else when she feels her water break. She grabs onto the closes person and it happens to be Alex.

"Ow, what the hell Kepner?" He stops talking when he sees her grab her stomach. "What is it? What's wrong!"

"My water broke." Alex grabs the closes wheelchair and wheels her through the busy hospital.

"You didn't have any contractions?" Alex asked.

April stares down at her stomach. "No, nothing."

"Hey it's going to be ok." April grabs the arm rest tightly. They get in the elevator and April's painful breaths fill it.

Of course someone had to get in the elevator it happened to be Stephanie.

"Dr. Kepner are you ok?"

Her eyes narrow at her. "I'm in labor, idiot! Now Alex take me to whoever the hell can get this out of me." Alex nods and pushes her down the hall.

The room is nice normal. April was already getting tired of the pain.

"I need Jackson, now!" Alex nods and runs out of the room. Jackson runs in the room after ten minutes of being alone in the dark pink room.

"Jackson," April gritted through her teeth. "The Carnival is closed. I'm not getting any more tickets."

"What?"

"I'm never ever having sex with you again!" She screeched at him, oh no here comes the emotional part. Jackson nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Oh and she will learn how to eat leftovers! Phoebe is an adorable name by the way. We are absolutely not naming her DUCKIE. Her name will be Swan." Swan? Jackson just nodded the whole time hoping someone would come in.

Meredith runs in. "Hey guys!" She waves Jackson over and whispers quietly, "There's no doctor available for her."

"Why not?"

"Jackson there's still 60 some people. Everyone is doing something. You're going to have to deliver her yourself. I have to go." Meredith runs down the hall.

Jackson takes a deep breath and turns to face his wife.

"What is it?" April asks while tears run down her face.

"I-I uh um I have to deliver the baby." Jackson sits down on the chair.

April's face is in panic, "No, no, no, no! I'm going to go get someone else." She goes to stand up put Jackson pushed her back down gently. "Come on! Why the hell can't one thing go according to plan?"

"April listen to me! We are both doctors, we can do this, you can do this. Now put your legs up on the stir ups." April did as she told and Jackson checked how dilated she is. "Ok your 8 centimeters dilated. You're doing great, ok."

"I know I'm doing great! Thank you for that information! Anymore news you want to tell me?" Jackson shakes his head and rubs her stomach. Another contraction hits her and she cries quietly. "I don't think I can do this. I know I act like I'm ready but I'm not. I can't wait to meet her but why the hell does it hurt so much!"

Jackson hates to see her in pain and wipes off her sweaty head. He ties back her hair for her. "I'm sorry, you can do this though. You can because your you and April Avery is the most perfect loving woman ever."

April cries through the contraction and takes a deep breath.

Jackson kiss her head and checks how dilated she is. "April I can see her head, you have to push."

"No" April squeaks out.

"Yes, I know you can, focus on her, ok? Focus on what you think she's going to look like."

April nods, "She'll have your eyes." April pushes as hard as she can. "She'll be perfect." April pushes again.

The most beautiful noise fills the air, a cry and not just any cry a baby's cry. Their babies cry. Jackson pulls her out and his smile is the widest she has ever seen. He quickly cuts the umbilical cord and cleans their baby off and bundles it in a blanket.

April reaches for her and Jackson gives the baby to her, "I have something you need to know."

"What?" April's eyes widened with curiosity.

"It's not a girl, it's a boy they read it wrong."April smiles down at their little boy and pulls Jackson into a passionate kiss. Jackson sits on the bed beside her and begins to play with their little boys fingers. "What do you want to name him?"

"How about Thomas Mark Avery?"


End file.
